Born This Way (song)
'Born This Way '''is the title track off Lady GaGa's upcoming studio album, Born This Way. Gaga confirmed through Twitter that she "can't wait any longer," and the single will be released on the 11th instead of the 13th. GaGa premiered a snippet of the song for the first time at the 2010 Much Music Video Awards on September 12. The first official remix of the song was released on Perez Hilton's website. Elton John described the song as a gay anthem but added later that it's a song for all people and not just for the gay community. The single is originally set to be sent to radio stations on February 11, 2011, and officially released on the 13th, however, on February 7, 2011, Gaga confirmed through Twitter that she "can't wait any longer," and the single will be released on the 11th instead of the 13th. Lady GaGa also tweeted the chorus on October 21, 2010. After her tweet, Perez Hilton, replied to her with "It doesn't matter where you come from or where you've been. What matters is that you're on the right track baby! And I am! I am!". The song was written by Gaga and produced by herself, Fernando Garibay, and DJ White Shadow.[1] On January 6, 2011, 93.3 FLZ Tampa Bay Radio Station confirmed that the song would be received on February 11th when they took to their Twitter account and posted the following. "''Just got official word that @LadyGaga "Born this Way" will land in our laps on Friday morning 2/11! Can't wait! RT and spread the word!" On Januay 27, 2011, Gaga tweeted the full lyrics in response to her fans making #BornThisWaylyrics the top trending topic worldwide.[2] On January 8th, Glee creator Ryan Murphey announced that there will be entire episode of Glee based on this song. “I love that that song is anthem,” says Murphy. “This show is by nature optimistic and I think a character like Karofsky could turn to booze or pills or alcohol and kill themselves or do something dark. But I also love Max and I love that character and I sorta want that character to have a happy ending. So I don’t really know what that’s going to be, but I do know we’re going to do a whole episode that’s about that song.” Lady GaGa confirmed on January 27th that she would perform the song at the Grammy's and also on Ellen's talk show. Artwork On February 8, 2011, Gaga tweeted the words "Trois Jours" ("Three Days") along with a picture of the official single artwork, via twitpic.[8] Described by Charlie Amter from The Hollywood Reporter as harkening back to the "classic record covers from the 1980s (think Missing Persons, Roxy Music or Duran Duran) or even the 1970s", Gaga is portrayed in the black-and-white cover art as naked, while showing the tattoos on her back. Her hair is air-blown and she wears heavy make-up, with sharp edges coming out of her face and shoulder.[8][9][10] Tanner Stransky from Entertainment Weekly gave a postive review of the cover art, saying that "it’s quite the doozy of a photo: Doesn’t Gaga look almost animalistic in this shot? It’s—dare I say the word, especially after Perez used it to describe the art, too—totally and completely fierce. And really, would you expect anything less? Gaga’s hair flows mane-like, and it almost seems like you might find the creature she’s channeling somewhere in the African jungle."[10] However, Archana Ram from the same publication felt that the cover art was too similar with that of Kylie Minogue's cover art for her 2007 single, "2 Hearts".[11] Nicole Eggenberger from OK! felt that "In true Gaga fashion, the singer styles some pointy shoulders, horns and lovely hairdo. If though it’s still on the wild side, it looks like Gaga also kept it glam with the makeup!"[7] Leah Collins from Dose believed that the extreme make-up and tattoos are an ironic play on the title of the song.[12] Bill Lamb from About.com opined that the " emphasis of cheekbones and angular lines in the makeup gives the image an androgynous feel somewhere between male and female. In that way it brings to mind the classic David Bowie Young Americans album cover." He added that a sense of vulnerability was added with the lack of clothes in the image.[13] Music video The video was shot the weekend of January 22–24, 2011, and is described to be a "profound, so inspiring and so incredibly beautiful"thumb|300px|left|The official music video for 'Born This Way' premiered on February 28, 2011. music video.[62] The video was directed by Nick Knight.[63] Make up artist Billy Brasfield, who works with Gaga on all of her videos, described the clip as “the most amazing thing ever," and cried upon his first view.[62] The music video was released on Monday, February 28 at 11:00 a.m. EST (4:00 p.m UTC) on Vevo. In an interview with Billboard, Gaga described the video saying, "It . . . looks completely different than everything I've ever done ... it is the birth of the new race. Really deep stuff."[64] A second music video featuring an acoustic version of the song will be released on iTunes at a later date. The proceeds generated by it will go to anti-bully organizations.[65] Synopsis The video begins with a brief shot of a unicorn's silhouette in a steamy alley, inside a pink triangle frame. The triangle transitions to a shot of Lady Gaga sitting in an ornate glass throne amidst a star-filled space. Gaga declares, "This is the manifesto of Mother Monster," and she begins telling the prologue of the video--a story of the creation of an extraterrestrial race which "bears no prejudice, no judgment, but boundless freedom." Gaga is shown sitting in the throne above a planet, with her legs spread apart, giving birth to a "new race within the race of humanity." But as she continues, Gaga explains that on the same day the new race was born, evil was also born. Gaga is then depicted as being split into two separate halves, and her new half is shown firing an assault rifle. The prologue concludes with Gaga questioning, "How can I protect something so perfect, without evil?" As the song begins, numerous people are shown on their hands and knees in a motionless, organized pattern in a seemingly endless black space. Gaga appears in her bra and panties and begins walking in an eccentric manner amongst them, before contently nodding her head and crouching on her hands and knees to join them. When the first verse begins, everyone raises their heads and begins dancing to elaborate choreography. The scenes alternate between Gaga and her dancers and Gaga singing on her throne in space. As the second verse begins, Gaga and another man are both shown with their faces painted like zombies and wearing tuxedos. Alternating clips show Gaga caressing and attempting to dance with the man while he stays expressionless and motionless for the most part. When the chorus plays for the second time, Gaga sings in a room of mirrors, while her head is displayed in a glass box among several oddly distorted mannequin heads. In the succeeding shots, she is once again shown in her throne giving birth to more members of the new race. Several more choreographed routines are performed by Gaga and her dancers, and when the song ends, they all gather in a circle and embrace in a hug. In the video's conclusion, a person's silhouette dances and struts in an alley. The silhouette is revealed to be Gaga, though her face is drastically misconstrued, with sharp horns protruding from her face, glowing eyes, uneven hair, and a distinct gap between her front teeth. She sheds a single tear while still looking blissful nonetheless. The pink triangle frame appears again, and inside it, a silhouette of Gaga sitting atop the sparkling unicorn seen at the beginning of the video is shown. A city is seen in the background and a rainbow appears above her and the unicorn. The final shot is a closeup of Gaga in her zombie makeup, chewing bubble gum and blowing a bubble, and the pink triangle zooms away. Lyrics It doesn’t matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up ’cause you were Born This Way, Baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir “There’s nothing wrong with lovin’ who you are” She said, “‘Cause he made you perfect, babe” “So hold your head up girl and you’ll go far, Listen to me when I say” I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you’re set I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born- I’m on the right track baby I was born this way Don’t be a drag – just be a queen Don’t be a drag – just be a queen Don’t be a drag – just be a queen Don’t be! Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you’re set I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born- I’m on the right track baby I was born this way Don’t be a drag, just be a queen Whether you’re broke or evergreen You’re black, white, beige, chola descent You’re lebanese, you’re orient Whether life’s disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today ‘Cause baby you were born this way No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life I’m on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I’m on the right track baby I was born to be brave I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you’re set I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I’m on the right track baby I was born this way hey!